


I Hope It's A Girl

by Chiefchopstix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix
Summary: I haven't written anything new for a month or so. Here's a short MSR story to help me get back in the groove of things. Enjoy!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I Hope It's A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything new for a month or so. Here's a short MSR story to help me get back in the groove of things. Enjoy!

Falling back in love seemed so natural. They fell into their routine seamlessly, like she had never left. She asked if he was okay with moving furniture around to freshen up their home for a new beginning, before the baby was born. He set to work immediately, though she protested that it could wait until tomorrow. He wasn't going to miss anymore tomorrows. The clock on their living room wall signaled there were three hours left before midnight. Before tomorrow.

He retired from the FBI as soon as she told him the good news. Thirty plus years was enough for him. It was enough for both of them. He wasn't going to miss out on all of the morning sickness, doctor's appointments, weight gain, and back pains. He would be there for all of this pregnancy. He would be there for her.

She decided she could still practice medicine after the baby arrives. She could find something closer than one hour away from their home. Maybe work at a local clinic or urgent care? 

He decided to sell the remaining properties he inherited from his parents. His "rainy day fund." They never spoke about money. When she first saw the apartment he lived in, in a not-so-great neighborhood, his paycheck-to-paycheck lifestyle made him appear more working class than upper-class, despite his Armani suits. As their friendship grew into love, he revealed more of himself to her.

"Use the money to start your own medical practice," he suggested. "Hire your favorite nurse and physician assistant from the hospital. Whomever and whatever you need."

"I can't do that. The money belongs to you," she replied.

"You're my wife. It belongs to both of us." He continued, "We'll have money to set aside for the baby when he or she goes to college. It can be our nest egg. I'm here for you. Just say the word and I'll make it happen. I love you."

She embraced him tightly around his waist, never wanting to let go. He felt the wetness of her tears soak through his gray t-shirt. Cupping her face in his hands, he placed a kiss softly on her lips.

"Where did you say you wanted that couch?" He smiled.

She laughed and pointed, "Over there." She wanted it near their bay window, so she could look outside while feeding their baby. 

She wanted to help him move the couch, the bookcase, the area rug, and end tables, but he would have none of that, "I don't want you doing any heavy lifting. That's what I'm here for."

"What about your back? You're not 32 anymore," she scolded him.

"Better my back than you and the baby," he countered. "There. We're all done."

"Thank you," she said while resting her hands on his waist.

"Try it out. See if you like it," he held her hand and led her to the couch.

She lowered herself on the cushion, "Perfect. I can see the moon. It's beautiful." 

He joined her with a moan, "I think I may have strained a muscle in my lower back."

"When will you ever listen to your doctor?" She asked while rubbing the small of his back. "I'll place a lidocaine patch there before we go to bed."

She returned her attention to the night sky. "I hope it's a girl," she said while looking dreamily at the moon.

"Why a girl?" He asked softly.

Her gaze moved to face his, "I adored my father. Bedtime stories. Butterfly kisses. First Communion. Daddy/daughter dances. Proms. Sweet sixteen. He was my knight in shining armor and Prince Charming all rolled into one. A daughter's first love. My hero. I want that for you." 

He drew her closer, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. The act was second nature for him. They both looked at the moon from the warm solitude of their couch. 

"A girl would be nice," he whispered like a prayer while placing a hand on her stomach.

*  
End

• The X-Files were created by Chris Carter


End file.
